Damian Cale
Damian Xavier Cale (born June 29th, 1985), is a professional wrestler born in Scotts Valley, California. He is currently employed by Xtreme Wrestling Organisation (xWo), wrestling on the Revenge brand as the xWo International Champion. Background Damian Cale was born and raised in Scotts Valley, California. He lived with his mother, Heaher, and his father, Jonathan. Being an only child, he often found himself becoming a little spoilt at times. He hated kindergarten, when he attended, because he couldn't get on with any of the children. At a parent's consultation evening, his supervisor actually told his parents that he was advanced, and a young gentleman. Though as he got older, he became more and more violent towards other people. At weekends, he would spend his time with his grandfather, who was a retired wrestler. This is what got him into wrestling. Damian's grandfather, Graham, decided to take Damian to kick-boxing lessons, and that's when Graham Cale spotted Damian's talent. Damian has been wrestling since the age of 10. Until the xWo Xtreme Wrestling Organisation, Damian was wrestling small indy events, and that's when an xWo Xtreme Wrestling Organisation scout spotted his talent and signed him up. Damian still spends a lot of time at home on his own, and often visits his mother. Anyone relatively close to Damian would know that his father is deceased, and currently on xWo Xtreme Wrestling Organisation a visual reconstruction of the event's leading up to his father's death are being shown. Not only that, but it is also the story of Damian's journey to the xWo {Xtreme Wrestling Organisation.} Wrestling Career '''Xtreme Wrestling Organisation: 2007' Damian was signed to the Revenge brand on May 31st, 2007. His official match debut was on the eleventh Revenge card since Night of Infamy 2. Due to high expectations from the scout who signed him, he was put in a very important match indeed. It was a spot keeper for the King Of The Mountain match for the International Championship, which would take place at Resurrection 2007. His opponents were John James and Black Money. The rules of the match were that only two of the three competitors would enter the King Of The Mountain match. Whoever was pinned or whoever submitted would be the person not entering. Damian became the eventual winner of this very athletic match after hitting his trademark Snare Suplex on Black Money, which enabled him to go for the pin. Damian Cale was impressing people everywhere, thanks to this win. However, it wouldn't be easy from there. The King Of The Mountain match had five of xWo's Revenge's finest competitors, alongside Damian Cale who gained his spot after his impressive debut victory. Many people, though impressed by his talent, doubted that he would win the match. He was up against the current International Champion Hamlet, former International Champion Dewayne Carter, the very talented James Highfield, YoungBlood and former North American Champion, John James. Damian went through some pretty intense training to make sure that he performed well in this unique match-up. The rules of the match were that to win the match, you must hang the title on a hook above the ring, by getting the title of a ringside-bound referee. However, to be allowed to hang up the title you must have pinned someone or forced someone into submission. If you were pinned or if you submitted, you would be bound to the Penalty Box for 2 minutes. The Penalty Box was a red box, similar to that of a red British telephone booth. And so, the match began at Resurrection 2007. The first person to be banished to the Penalty Box was actually reigning International Champion, Hamlet. He was pinned after a Razor's Edge from YoungBlood, who was then eligible to hang the belt. Shortly after, James Highfield was sent to the Penalty Box after John James rolled him up. After Hamlet left the Penalty Box serving his 2 minutes, there was an all out brawl between different competitors of the match. All of a sudden, Dewayne Carter hits his patented Big Bang on Hamlet, knocking him out cold. Before he has the chance to pin Hamlet however, he falls victim to James Highfield's Golden Globe muscle-buster. Highfield secured a pin, sending Carter to the Penalty Box and enabling himself to hang the title. Damian Cale, after staying relatively quiet, snuck up on the unconscious Hamlet and pinned him, making him now eligible to hang the belt. James Highfield then calls for the belt as he sets up a ladder. However, on the opposite side of the ladder, Damian Cale scurried up. John James took the second ladder and set it up. As JJ looks on, Cale and Highfield are trading punches as well as the International Championship belt. Snatching a chance, John James grabs the belt off Damian and held on to it for dear life, only for Highfield to snatch it back. However, Highfield had to transfer himself to James' ladder to gain possession of the belt. Highfield and James continue to battle it out, but underdog Damian Cale has his wits about him. He quickly snatches the belt off Highfield and boots the ladder over, meaning he was then able to hang the belt and become the International Champion. So on his second match, Damian Cale was to be put in the history book. He'd surprised everyone, including himself, and Resurrection 2007 was certainly a night to remember for him. Moveset Finishing Move *'Death By Dagger DBD' (Butterfly Double Under-hook Suplex) Signature Moves *'Underarm Snap STO' *'Air Raid Crash' *'Superkick' *'Middle Rope Double Knee Backbreaker' (Leaping Double Knee Backbreaker) *'Frog Splash' *'Double Knee Backbreaker' *'Stretch Plum' *'Springboard Back Elbow Smash' Nicknames *"The Dagger" Trivia * Damian Cale is unbeaten since his debut. * Despite only having two matches, Damian Cale has defeated six people, one of them twice. * Damian Cale won the first xWo King Of The Mountain Match at Resurrection 2007. * Damian Cale is the youngest ever xWo International Champion * Damian Cale has defeated three former World Champions in his five wins at xWo. Theme Music *"Master Of Puppets" by Metallica (Current) *"Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd ((Disused)) Championship Success * 1x xWo International Champion Current Championship History *'xWo International Championship' – 17th June 2007 '-' 10th September 2007 Days Damian Cale Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:1985_births Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011